


It's In The Morning

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Somnophilia, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's lucky he has an angel to look after him in case of nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Morning

Dean sometimes forgets that Cas really is a glorious sight; thick dark brown hair perfect for grabbing, clear ocean blue eyes looking up at him, flat yet full lips stretched around his cock and pert, round ass high in the air just teasing Dean.

"Can't wait to get in that ass, Cas."

...

And Dean's balls deep, hips pressed fully against Cas's cheeks. Dean pumps as far in as he can and watches his dick pull out to the head and ram back in.

"You love that don't you Cas? Wanna feel it till the morning don't you?" Dean asks, his hands running over Cas's back and down the sides.

Cas moans, "Yes, Dean. Love how you feel inside me."

...

Cas's on his back, Dean bent over him sucking bruises into his neck. He knows they won't be there tomorrow, unless Cas really wants them to be. Dean's set a moderate rhythm, Cas pushing back into him to keep pace.

"I'm getting close." Cas says stoking himself.

Dean swats Cas's hand away. "Not yet."

...

There's the beauty of Cas again. Now Dean's on his back, Cas seated on him fully moving his hips forward and back slowly. Cas's hair is black with sweat, strands sticking up in ever direction, his eyes heavily lidded with lust and his mouth parted, lips occasionally licked when his breathy moans dry them.

Dean grabs Cas's hips and fucks up into him forcefully. Cas grunting under the assault.

"You gonna make me come too soon, Cas." Dean breaths out unsteadily.

Cas reaches down and pinches hard on Dean's nipple.

...

Dean wakes up with a start. He rubs his eyes and stretches his arms to the side. He notices that Cas isn't beside him at the same time he feels something move by his feet. He pulls the covers aside and is greeted with Cas's bright eyes looking up at him while his hand slowly strokes Dean's hard dick.

"You are shifting in what appeared to be discomfort while you slept. When investigating your dream to alleviate your stress, I decided this may curb your fidgeting." Cas provides.

"Well, I'll never complain about waking up to this," Dean laughs. "And I won't interrupt you either. Carry on."

Cas's lip turns up in the slightest smirk and he starts to crawl back up the bed. "You have arisen now, my remedy is complete."

"No you don't." Dean pulls Cas down onto his chest and kisses him. Immediately, their lips part and their tongues begin exploring. Dean knows he has morning breath but Cas doesn't and he isn't complaining either.

Cas re-positions himself so his cock is nestles next to Dean's. Dean takes the hint and starts rutting against him. The push-pull of friction between them causes Cas to moan against Dean's mouth as they kiss. Dean reaches back and grabs Cas's ass sliding his fingertips down his crack until he feels the wet hole.

"Fuck... me, Cas. You kept yourself nice and wet for me, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Cas mumbles into Dean's neck.

Dean pushes his middle finger in easily. "Still open for me too? Damn, I love you." His ring finger fits in alongside the other and Dean tires to press in as deep as he can from his angle. Cas moans loudly when Dean tugs at his hole and moves to roll over.

"No, I want you like this." Dean tilts his head back to look into Cas's eyes. He kisses him again, this time it's slow and tender, just as heated as before but all the while different.

Cas leans back on his heels. He lifts his hips and helps Dean get positioned. The slow drop pulls sighs from them both. Once Cas is full to the hilt, he rocks back and forth. Dean feels Cas squeeze on every move forward; thighs against hips, palms on chest, and hole around cock.

The sun is pouring in through the cracks in the blinds and Dean can see how the man before him can be an angel. The dusty, dank hotel room brightens as Cas's panting and moans grow louder and more frequent with his movements. Dean leans up, lifting Cas to tuck his legs under, and kisses along Cas's chest, licking circles around his right nipple.

"Let me see em, Cas," Dean whispers. His left hand tugging Cas's hair back to tilt his head. "Show me," He says trailing sloppy kisses to Cas's exposed neck.

Suddenly, the sound of displaced air Dean normally associates with Cas's arrival, reveals a set of jet black wings spanning 9 feet, the tips resting on the ground briefly until Cas stretches them wide. They fluttering as a shiver rolls over Cas's body, his hips making figure-eights on Dean's lap, legs tightening around Dean.

Dean runs his hands up Cas's back starting at the top of his ass. His fingers card through the feathers coming right off the shoulder blades.

"Cas, You have no idea how gorgeous you are." Dean wraps his arms tight around Cas's waist and starts pumping up into him faster and harder.

Cas wedges his hand between their bodies to pull on his cock as his other arm comes around Dean's neck, hand splayed halfway down his back. His left wing brushes softly against Dean's side and back, this stutters Dean's thrusts then spurs him on.

"So you're gonna cheat, huh?" Dean gasps out, "I got you now."

Dean bends over to put Cas on his back, legs pulled off Dean's hips to be placed on shoulders. He holds on to Cas's knees and plows forward. Hard, fast, deep thrusts into Cas joined by Cas's frenzied strokes on his own cock.

Their grunts match up in time and Dean feels his orgasm building. Dean drops Cas's legs and gets as deep as possible. He doubles over and kisses Cas hard. Three drives in and he's coming, pumping his hips through his moans on Cas's lips.

Cas is still jacking his dick. Dean can tell he's close so Dean inches forward and gets right to his ear.

"I want you to come for me, Cas. Wanna see my pretty little angel get filthy when he comes all over himself." Then Dean bites the area right behind Cas's ear, the place that when Dean discovered he exploited to his content. Cas comes with a cry of Dean's name, painting both their chests.

Eventually they catch their breath, the wings go back into hiding, Dean pulls out tenderly and rolls of Cas. Sleep begins to take over Dean again when he looks to Cas.

"Can I request that next time your wings are out from the beginning?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/60573.html?thread=18637469#t18637469) prompt over at the spnkink_meme: Dean thinks he must have done something awesome yesterday, because he wakes up to the feel of Cas all around him, hot and slicked up and ready to go.


End file.
